The Many Adventures of Super Matthew
by Super Matthew
Summary: Welcome one, welcome all! Join in as you read about a spazatronic idiotic boy who travels through your childhood and tries to save the universe from evil! This story is filled with clichés, laughs, and adventure! You will be like "THIS STORY IS AMAZING, I GOTTA TELL MY FRIENDS!" or "THIS STORY IS GENIUS!" or "Meh, it was okay..." So with that said, sit back and enjoy this story lol
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: There will be characters/worlds throughout this story that OBVIOUSLY don't belong to me and belong to their respective creators. Seriously, even if I did own half of the franchises in this story, do you really think I'd be wasting my time writing a pointless fanfiction instead of living it up and getting bitches with all the money I've earned?...I didn't think so. Anywho, characters in this story I actually have created belong to me and if any of you try to steal what I have written... then stop it, that's not nice.**

 **Also on a final note, for some reason this story have been heavily influenced by the Stupid Mario Brothers series made by Richalvarez and I MAY have borrowed some of their ideas and made it my own. If you haven't already checked out their series I highly recommend you watch it, mainly because it was a big part of my childhood and as a whole it's stupidly fantastic! So with that said, sit back, relax, and let your mind delve into the world of imagination as I take you through the exciting journey of Super Matthew...**

 **Super Matthew: Episode 1**

Once upon a time in a magical kingdom far away in another dimension, there was a gigantic castle owned by a high and mighty queen that was loved throughout the land. Within that castle, in the dark depths of the dungeon, stood two soldiers; one of them being a short, plump, slightly hairy, middle-aged man and the other being a big tall bruiser in his late thirties who had many battle scars on his face. The short one was slumped over, bored out of his mind, as they were guarding a big steel door with a magical lock on it. Behind that door was a golden statue of a man holding an orb in the palm of his hand. The orb itself was small, mysterious and at first glance would seem to be lifeless as a dormant volcano.

After about an hour of nothing but silence the short soldier finally let out a groan, "UUuuuuuggggghhh, this is complete bullocks Gedeon! Why is it that out of all the millions of soldiers we have stationed in the kingdom, the queen ordered US to guard the sacred orb tonight!? I mean it's not like we have plans of our own or anything! "

Gedeon turned to the man with a stern look, "Because Magnus, it is our duty to carry out ANY order the queen gives us without hesitation. Now quit your complaining and stand back to attention."

Magnus shifted his position as he looked around the dark and depressing room, "I know, I know but if you ask me I'd rather be out drinking with the guys and having fun than standing around in a dungeon that's more somber and malodorous than me ex-wife. Say, how come you never go out drinking with us? You always just lock yourself up in that home of yours and barely ever interact with the outside world."

Gedeon looked down at the floor and sighed, "Because, the world is a place full of untrustworthy people who want nothing but to see your life shattered and burned to the ground. That, and you know my parents were killed when they visited the old local tavern when some crazed maniac came in and blew the place up to smithereens!"

Magnus rolled his eyes, "Oi, that was over twenty years ago. As tragic and melancholic that may be, you need to learn to forget and move on with your life! Maybe you should go out and get yourself a girlfriend or something."

Gedeon looked at Magnus with anger in his eyes, "No, you know I can't love again! Not after the only girl who I ever cared about died when she got struck by lightning, fell off a cliff, drowned in the ocean, and got ripped to shreds by sharks!"

Gedeon was on the verge of tears and Magnus just looked at him with pity, "Okay, okay just forget I mentioned it. I just don't see why we have to guard the orb in the first place. I mean, it's been tightly locked away in the most secluded part of the castle for over a millennium now and no-one has ever even attempted to go near it! What harm would it be just to go along with our business and leave it alone for one night? It's not like the bloody thing is going to "magically" come to life and then break out of its own prison!" Just then, a loud BANG came from behind the door that made the two soldiers jump a little in surprise.

They both stared at the door and then looked at each other with confusion. Gedeon started to speak, "The hell was tha-" BOOM! The door exploded and caused the two of them to get thrown back aginst the wall. As the smoke cleared they both looked up and their jaws dropped at the sight of the small glowing orb floating out of the room. Then with a quick flash of purple, the orb vanished into thin air.

The two soldiers sat there in disbelief, either of them not saying a word as they were trying to process this turn of events. Then after a moment of silence Magnus spoke up, "We are so screwed..."

* * *

Meanwhile in another dimension (similar to ours), there was an average city filled with average people. They had average jobs, average homes, and even lived average lives. However, within that average city lived a boy who was not so average but instead was kind of unexpected. That boy's name is Matthew, and for those of you who are wondering what his last name is... you're out of luck, cause unfortunately like all super heroes, he was dropped off at the local orphanage without any clue to where he came from as a baby.

Even though he didn't get adopted, he never let it get him down because of his optimistic approach towards life and never really dwelled on it because of his good heart. Yes, he might not look like the hero type; and despite the fact that he was kind of short, scrawny, weak, loud, obnoxious, naive, weird, and even at times an idiot... little did he know, that he was about to embark on a long and epic journey to become a great hero and save the universe from evil!

So you're probably asking yourself, "What is our great and mighty hero doing at this moment?" Well, to put it in a way that's less profound; at the moment he's perfecting the exquisite art of getting his posterior pulverized to the ground...again.

"OW! DAMMIT, THAT HURTS!" Matthew complained as he was clutching his left eye that was now swollen from all the punches he took to the face. All the kids were gathered around the two boys, and were hoping for a good fight even though at this point it was more one sided than anything.

The other boy who was tall with slightly long black hair, looked at Matthew with an un-amused expression on his face, "Well, that's what you get for being an idiot. It's not my fault that you had to go and steal my lunch like that!"

"For the last time Tyler, I didn't know it was yours!" Matthew cried as he was trying to defend himself.

"Bullcrap! It had my name on it and you know it! You are nothing but a liar AND a thief!" Tyler objected.

Matthew threw his arms in the air, "What?! That is ridiculous! All you're doing is throwing out wild accusations and not giving me a chance to explain myself! This is just a simple misunderstanding that's all, I swear!"

Tyler crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "Alright then, I'll humor you, why did you take my lunch!?"

"BECAUSE, I..I..uh...forgot how to read? "Matthew said with an unconfident smile on his face. After Tyler mentally facepalmed himself, he tackled Matthew to the ground and continued to repeatedly punch him in the face until he lost all consciousness to the rest of the world.

* * *

A few hours later, Matthew woke up and found himself in the infirmary. He was lying on a big white hospital bed and even though it was quite comfy, he still ached from all the abuse he took from the fight. He looked to the side and picked up a mirror that was conveniently left on the wooden table next to him. He took one look at his reflection and instantly regretted it the next minute.

"Oh god, look at me! I look like I just got hit by a semi-truck! I swear, he is going to PAY for messing up my...beautiful face!" Matthew dramatically sobbed as he threw down the mirror and hit the back of his head against the wall.

"Trust me; you weren't that pleasant to look at in the first place."

"Huh?" Matthew questioned as he looked over to the doorway only to find a cute blonde girl standing there with a sympathetic smile on her face. He was a little startled to see her but then quickly shrugged it off and gave her a warm smile.

"Hey Christine, how's it going?"

She walked over to the side of the bed and sat down across from him, "It's going alright, I came over when I heard you were sent to the infirmary, so I decided to stop by and see if you were okay."

Matthew blushed a little and gave her a thumbs up, "Oh yeah, I'm doing fine! You don't have to worry about me one bit! You'd be surprised how soothing these bandages can feel once you've worn them enough times as I did."

Christine rolled her eyes, "Riiight...tell me what happened."

Matthew glanced off to the side, "Uhh...someone told me if I drank Redbull I could fly, so after I chugged a whole can of it, I jumped off the roof! To make a long story short, it didn't work out..." he bluffed as he scratched the back of his neck.

Christine wasn't amused at all, and gave him a strict look, "Matthew, I'm not stupid, tell me what happened!"

Matthew sighed and gave up in defeat, "Okay okay, the truth is Tyler might have, sort of, kind of...beat me up...again."

He looked up at Christine and flinched a little when he saw the enraged look on her face. "WHAT!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Dammit Matthew, this is the third time this week this has happened! Why can't you two just get along!?"

Matthew slid further into his sheets and cowered like a puppy in a corner. "I don't know, ever since he started hanging out with those two "cool guys" he's been acting like a complete jerk to me...but in his defense I did kind of steal his lunch."

Christine had a dumbstruck look on her face, "W-Why?"

"Because, he had a salami sandwich in there, and you KNOW how much I love salami! I couldn't resist." Matthew explained as Christine pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head in disapproval.

"Matthew, you guys really need to stop doing this to each other. It pains me whenever you two fight and I don't like it! You know, it's always been the three of us since we were little and we would always have each other's' backs. I'd hate for us to all fall apart just because Tyler found some "new friends" to hang out with, it's just not right." Christine looked down at her feet and sighed heavily. Matthew had a guilty look on his face and felt bad that he was causing her this much trouble. He sat up a little, grabbed her hand, and then started to stroke it with his thumb.

"Listen Christine, if it was up to me I would totally like to have things go back to normal and be "the best of friends" again, but the fact is Tyler has been too caught up with those other guys to even talk to me, let alone listen to me for five seconds! It's like he's been brainwashed or something, brainwashed I tell you!" Matthew dramatically wailed as she let go of his hand and got off the bed.

"Yeah well, that's about to change soon. I'm gonna go talk to Tyler and give him a piece of my mind...and then I'm going to have you two idiots sit down and kiss and make up whether you BOTH like it or not!"

Matthew's face scrunched up in disgust, "Eeww, I don't wanna kiss him!"

"Too bad! I'm going to find him now so we can get this whole mess situated! You stay here, try to relax, and I'll be back soon with him." Christine said as she started walking over to the door.

Matthew crossed his arms and nodded his head in agreement. "Alright, just try not to bring your "womanly wrath" down upon him too hard, otherwise I might be stuck with him here for the next couple days or so."

"Haha...no promises." With that said, she stormed out of the infirmary to find Tyler and let Matthew have the room all to himself. He smiled as he leaned back into his pillow and grabbed the T.V. remote that was resting on a wooden table.

"That Christine, always trying to make guys fear her through the use of her overly authoritative and apoplectic ways. She's really quite a handful if I do say so myself." He clicked the power button and decided to watch the first show that came up on the television screen. Luckily for him it was a show he was rather quite fond of. So after he looked over at the door to see if anyone was coming, he turned down the volume, placed the remote back on the wooden table, sat back, and relaxed as he enjoyed the rest of his afternoon peacefully watching The Golden Girls.

* * *

Tyler was sitting on a bench at the park while chilling with his "friends" as the three of them smoked together and contemplated the wonders of life. One of the guys who was wearing your typical leather jacket and sunglasses took a drag of his cigarette and spoke, "Dude, like have you guys ever wondered why sand is called sand? I bet it's called that because it's like between the land and the sea!"

The other guy who was muscular, had spikey green hair and was wearing a wife beater was in awe. "Dude...that just blew my mind! What do you think of that Ty?"

Tyler rolled his eyes and puffed out a ring of smoke, "Oh yeah, that's great. You're a real Socrates bro."

They both looked at him like he was crazy and the guy in the beater scratched his head. "Who the hell's that?"

Tyler thought he might of lost some brain cells at that moment, "Eh, no one. Just some random guy from Greece. He had an awesome beard though; you should definitely grow one out."

The guy in the beater thought about it for a moment and then smiled like an idiot, "Yeah dude, I would look so freaking sexy with a beard. I would be picking up women left and right...right?"

He looked over to the guy in the shades and saw him throwing a cigarette butt on the ground and lighting up a new one, "Totally. So Tyler, I heard that you completely wrecked some kid's face in, what's up with that?"

Tyler looked at both of them and casually blew out another puff of smoke, "It's not that big of a deal, just some idiot who thought he could take what's mine and get off scot-free. Last I heard, he's all cooped up in the infirmary."

The other two laughed, "Duude, that's bogus. Did you like get in trouble?" the guy in the shades questioned while the guy in the beater had a look of amusement on his face.

"Nah, I made sure I got away before any of the adults noticed. It's not like any of the kids are going to rat me out, they're always looking forward to a good fight."

The guy in the shades was skeptical, "But what about the kid you beat up? Ya think he's gonna to snitch on you?"

Tyler thought about it but then shook his head, "No I don't think he will, he's too prideful to let other people fight his own battles for him. That is, unless he actually went along and decided to tell-"

"Oh, Tyyylleeeerrrr!"

He looked behind him, saw Christine smiling and waving at him in front of the park entrance, and then let out a long groan.

"Ah crap...WHAT?" he yelled out back at her.

"Honey, would you mind if we could talk in private together? I would really LOVE to hear that sensuous voice of yours up close!" she called out in the most loving voice she could make.

Tyler sighed in grief, "Alright, be there in a minute." He put out his cigarette, stood up, and stretched out his back.

"Well guys I gotta go, I'll catch you both later on the flip-side."

The other two looked at Tyler with glee and the guy in the shades gave him a thumbs up, "It's cool dude, go to your girl. She seems to want you pretty badly."

Tyler shook his head and laughed, "Nah, she's not my girlfriend, she's just a good friend of mine...and by the looks of it, she's REALLY pissed off at me right now. So yeah, later." He then slowly walked over to Christine leaving the other two guys behind with confused looks on their faces.

He walked up to Christine and gave her a smile, "Hey beautiful, what's u-"

"Come with me." She grabbed Tyler's hand and led him to a nearby alleyway. She then let go of him, leaned back against the wall, crossed her arms, and stared at him with hostility. She continued to look at him like that for a while until Tyler started to feel anxious.

He coughed into his fist and cleared his voice, "Soo, what's going o-"

"Don't give me that crap! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WHY ARE YOU BEATING UP MATTHEW AND SENDING HIM TO THE INFIRMARY?" Christine roared at the top of her lungs.

Tyler was taken back a little, "Geez Christine, calm do-"

"I AM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN! I have had it up to HERE with you guys and your constant stupid quarreling between each other! Why can't you two just get along and be friends again!?" Christine yelled as Tyler was trying to avert her gaze.

"Well in my defense he did steal my sandwich."

"Oh, BIG WOOP-DEE-FREAKING-DOO! HEAVEN FORBIDS THAT YOU STARVE TO DEATH! Don't you think beating up someone to a bloody pulp over a sandwich might be considered, oh I don't know...AN OVERREACTION?"

Tyler shrugged his shoulders, "Well, when you put it like that...uh maybe."

Christine groaned and slapped her forehead in exasperation, "Seriously Tyler, what did Matthew ever do that made you so aggressive towards him in the first place?"

Tyler pushed his back against the wall and leaned next to Christine, "Not a thing, and it's not like I hate him or anything it's just that he's so...uncool, that's all."

She stared at him with an astounded look on her face, "Oh for the love of- Tyler, why do you have to be so stupid!? He's our friend, and we've known him forever! Just because you've succumb to peer pressure and feel like going to great lengths just to impress your "friends", doesn't mean you have the right to take it out on Matthew!"

Tyler crossed his arms and sulked, "I do NOT give into peer pressure, and for your information these guys actually get me! They get me you know! I tell you...they get me."

Christine rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, I can totally see how much of their "wisdom" has rubbed off on you. Did those guys even graduate high school?"

Tyler hesitated for a second, "Well they did end up dropping out of school around sophomore year...but that's beside the point! These guys know their way around and plus, it's a nice change of pace from having to deal with Matthew's overly hyperactive antics from day to day."

Christine looked down at the ground with sadness, "Well, if you say so..." the two of them just stood there in the alleyway in silence, listening to the birds chirping above them and feeling the summer breeze that was blowing gently on their faces.

After a few minutes went by, Christine spoke up one more time, "Can we please just go and talk to Matthew for a bit? It would be really nice if we could all come together and be on fair-grounds with each other again. I mean let's just face it; this is not making anyone happy."

Tyler sighed, looked her in the eyes and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I suppose you have a point there."

Christine beamed with delight, "Really!? So does that mean you two are willing to put aside your differences and make up with each other?"

Tyler had a smirk on his face, "Well, if it gets you to stop harping on me like an old hag who just had her period for the umpteenth day in a row, then of course I'll talk to him for you!"

Christine laughed as she playfully punched him in the arm, "Thanks Tyler, you're the best!"

She hugged him tightly as he tried to refrain from blushing like an idiot, "Yeeaah...well, let's just get this done and over with, shall we?"

Christine let go of him as they proceeded to walk out of the alleyway, "Yeah, you're right! We have no time to waste! I need you both to be hugging and kissing by the end of the day, so let's get moving!"

Tyler looked at her with an annoyed expression on his face, "Okay I have no idea who planted that thought in your head, but you do realize that is NEVER gonna happen!"

Christine had a mischievous smile on her face, "Yeah, just like how the whole marshmallow incident "didn't happen" as well, right?"

Tyler stopped in his tracks in shock as she continued to walk on, "I...have NO idea what you are talking about!"

Christine turned around and laughed, "Come on, let's go..." She locked her arms with his and walked side-by-side as the two of them went off to search for Matthew.

* * *

Matthew decided to step outside and get some fresh air, not that he would have minded staying indoors or anything; it was just getting a little awkward having all the creepy old nurses come in and take the time to sit uncomfortably close to him on his bed as they all wanted to sit back and enjoy The Golden Girls together. Needless to say, he was glad he could get out of there quick without having anyone hassling him about his injuries. He walked to the back of the orphanage where he got beaten up. When he got there, he looked to see if anyone was around. Luckily for him, none of the kids were present at the moment.

Matthew was relieved and happy in the fact that he would finally be able to relax in peace. He trudged over to a nearby tree and laid under it; all the while enjoying the shade and the beautiful weather. He took a deep breath of fresh air and stretched out his arms.

"Ahhh yes, this is nice. Just me and Mother Nature out here without any care in the world! I should really do this more often." Matthew happily told himself as he looked up at the sky and watched the clouds slowly move by.

"You know, I always wanted to see what it'd be like, to be in the sky! I think it would be awesome just to fly up there, touch the clouds, soar through the air and look at all the unsuspecting people from down below! Unfortunately, that's all just fantasy and stuff. I just HAD to be born in the real world..." Matthew pondered out loud as he touched the bandages that were on his face.

"Man, I really hope Christine manages to work something out." Just then he heard some voices in the distance. He looked over and saw Christine and Tyler walking towards him.

' _Well speak of the devil, there they are...'_ Matthew thought as the two of them walked over and stopped by his feet. Tyler had an emotionless look on his face while Christine crossed her arms and waited patiently for the two of them to start talking. Matthew and Tyler locked eyes as they both kept a straight face towards one another. After a couple minutes of awkwardly staring at each other, Matthew finally spoke up, "Hello...Tyler."

Tyler's expression was lacking enthusiasm. "Greetings...Matthew."

Both of them continued to stare at each other for another few minutes. Each of them trying to read the other ones thoughts. Matthew opened his mouth again, "What's up...Tyler?"

Tyler shook his head, "Nothing much...Matthew." They both stared at each other even more as Christine was starting to lose her patience with them.

Matthew casually looked up to the sky, "Been enjoying the weather...Tyler?"

Tyler looked up as well, "Yes I have... Matth-"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST GET ON WITH IT!?" Christine yelled as they both jolted back a little with fright.

"Sorry..." They apologized at the same time.

Tyler then looked at Matthew and sighed, "Alright dude listen, I-" but before he could say anything else, the three of them were blinded by a mysterious purple light. After their vision was cleared they looked over to the side and saw a mystical glowing orb hovering beside them.

They gawked at it for a while and then Tyler decided to speak, "Well that's kind of random."

Christine was really confused, "What the heck is that, and why is it just floating there? It's really starting to creep me out."

Tyler looked closer at it, "I don't know, but whatever it is, I don't like it. What do you think of it Matthew?...Matthew?" They looked over and saw Matthew's eyes transfixed on the orb. It was like the orb itself was calling out to him, begging him to grab a hold of it.

He got up and started to reach his hand towards it but Tyler intervened, "Dude, what are you doing? Don't mess with it, it could be dangerous!"

For some reason Matthew couldn't resist any longer, "I can't, I-I just have to see it!"

"Matthew, NO!" Christine yelled as Matthew made a grab for it, but he failed as Tyler instinctively swiped it before him.

However, as soon as the orb was in his hand, Tyler let out an agonizing scream, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Matthew snapped out of it and he and Christine called out to him, "TYLER!" The orb was glowing bright red and seeped out unstable energy that flowed right into his body. He started rising up and his body twitched uncontrollably as the orb was shaking more and more violently in his hand. The orb looked like it was about to erupt and then after a couple of seconds, it exploded and everything in a couple of meters (including Matthew and Christine) flew back from the magical impact!

Then, everything became silent. The wind stopped blowing, the birds stopped chirping and the sky turned grey...it was like time had completely stopped. Matthew groaned as he stood back onto his feet and then helped Christine get up as well. They both looked over to where Tyler was, and saw that he was standing perfectly still with his head hanging low.

Matthew slowly started to walk over to him cautiously, "Uhh Tyler? Buddy? Are...you alright? "

Tyler's head shot up and looked at Matthew with his piercing red eyes, "Ahhh, free at last! A little disappointed it wasn't your body I took over...but it's a minor setback none of the less."

Matthew was both confused and terrified at the same time, "W-what are you talking about?"

Tyler chuckled menacingly, "Oh, why bother explaining it to you when I could just simply kill you now while you're still vulnerable and clueless as ever! It really just makes my job all the easier."

Matthew's eyes widened, "Wait, WHAT!?" Tyler then summoned lightning from his finger tips and blasted him across the field.

Christine screamed in horror with tears in her eyes, "MATTHEW!"

Tyler laughed hysterically like a maniac, "OH YES! HA-HA! THAT WAS TOO EASY! Now there is nothing that can stop me from engulfing the universe in an everlasting darkness! I will make everyone grovel at my feet and tremble in fear by the sound of my name!"

He looked over to Christine, "Starting with you..."

She gasped and was paralyzed in fear as he slowly moved closer to her with a sadistic smile on his face. He stuck out his hand towards her, and before he had a chance to touch Christine's face...BAM! A fist smashed into Tyler's cheek and sent him flying against a tree. He was dazed for a little bit but then snapped out of it and franticly looked around to see what had hit him. However, when he did finally realized what punched him, he felt intrigued, and smiled with an amused look on his face.

He saw that Matthew was standing right in front of Christine with his fists out towards him; it was as though he wanted to protect her with his life. Tyler also noticed that Matthew's eye color had turned to gold and saw that a powerful aura was surrounding him. Matthew took one step towards him, but then stopped and collapsed in exhaustion. As Matthew laid face down in the dirt, his body started to glow. He then rose a few feet above the ground, and with a bright flash of gold, he disappeared without a trace!

An awkward moment went by as Tyler just sat there lost in his thoughts, "So...it looks like I was right, he does carry Merlin's spirit with him after all. I should have known better than to underestimate him."

He looked over to where Matthew once stood and laughed, "Oh well, it's not that big of a deal. Once I get my strength back to normal I'll be able to find him, and then...I'll be able to destroy him once and for all!" He got up and summoned a portal with his hand and walked through it, leaving Christine speechless and petrified in place.

She was shaky and felt like she had lost her mind, "W-well...th-that talk c-could have went b-better..."

As she passed out on the ground and drifted off to sleep, a random image flashed through her mind, and saw herself crying tears of joy while she tightly hugged Matthew and Tyler in the rain.

* * *

" _ooohhh...w-what the heck just happened?"_ Matthew thought as his mind was coming back to reality. His eyes were still closed but he could feel that he was lying down on a rocky surface, and felt like he was somewhere damp and chilly. As curiosity got the best of him, he slowly opened his eyes and saw countless of stalagmites above him on the ceiling. He looked up and laid there in confusion as tiny water droplets were sliding down from the tips of the rocks and landing on Matthew's face.

After a few minutes he sat up and looked around, only to realize that he was somewhere in a dimly lit cavern. Matthew scratched his head, "Huh, that's strange...I don't remember the orphanage getting a cave. In fact, I didn't know the orphanage had enough money to even buy a cave! Geez, all this time they had cash up the wahzoo; and instead of getting me an awesome gift for my "birthday", they just shoved me out the door and gave me a 20% off coupon to Sears! Seriously, who even goes to Sears anymore!? Why I oughta-"

"Ah, I see you have finally awakened young one."

"What?" Matthew looked behind him and saw an old man in a red cloak sitting next to a fire while eating a glop-like substance from a bowl.

The old man placed another scoop of it in his mouth and swallowed, "You have been asleep for hours now, and I was starting to think you'd never wake up! I'm not surprised though, given the amount of aura that was flowing through your body, it's a miracle you are able to wake up so soon."

Matthew gave him a blank stare and the old man laughed, "Come now child, don't be a stranger, take a seat next to me." He moved over a little on the log he was sitting on and gestured for Matthew to come closer. Matthew was a little hesitant at first but then shrugged it off in apathy. He stood up, walked over to where to old man was, and then sat down next to him.

The old man ate another scoop of glop and passed the bowl to Matthew, "Would you like some dung beetle soup? It's very tasty and the extra bits of opossum liver makes it all the better."

Matthew's eyes widened as he barfed a little in his mouth, "I...uh...think I'll pass on that." The old man shrugged his shoulders and continued on eating the soup. They both sat there in silence as they listened to the fire crackling and the water dripping off from the ceiling in the cave.

Matthew started to feel uneasy, "Soo this MIGHT be a random question but...who the heck are you, and how did I get here?"

The old man looked over to him, "Ah yes! Of course, how rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Julius, and I am a great prophet who was blessed with knowledge of both the past and future by the gods. It was my duty to bring you here once you had unlocked your powers."

Matthew looked at him with bewilderment, "My powers!? W-What are you talking about? When did I do that!?"

"Oh, you've always had them; but it was only when your friend struck you down and Merlin's spirit reacted to keep you alive, you were finally able to grasp your true power for the first time. It was temporary, but the sudden use of your powers overwhelmed you and caused you to collapse in exhaustion."

Julius took his bowl and gulped down the rest of his soup as Matthew's brain was struggling to process this information, "So what? You're saying that I had to almost DIE in order to unlock my so called "powers"!? That seems kind of drastic don't you think?"

Julius wiped his face off with his cloak and placed the bowl down on the ground, "Drastic maybe, but it was necessary in order for you to awaken Merlin's spirit from within and be able to use your powers freely."

Matthew thought about it for a second, "Okay, that makes sense...I guess; but who exactly is this Merlin? It feels weird knowing that there's some random guy living inside me and giving me powers and stuff."

Julius looked dramatically into the fire and explained, "Merlin was a powerful wizard and warrior from this world, who faced a great evil over a millennium ago. After many years of darkness and war, he was finally able to seal the great evil away in a mystical orb. However, in doing so, it cost him his life and he perished on the spot."

Matthew listened attentively as Julius continued on, "As for the orb; it would be heavily locked away in the dark depths of a castle, until one day the seal within the orb would grow weak enough for the sprit to take control of it and get revenge on Merlin; who sealed it there in the first place. As unfortunate as it may be, it was a good thing that it ended up taking control of your friend instead of you. If that would have happened...the universe itself would have been doomed!"

Matthew sat there with his mouth wide open and placed his hand on his head, "You know, this is starting to get pretty convoluted. Is there anymore exposition you feel the need to address, or are we done here?"

Julius put his hand on his chin, "Hmmm, well there was this one tale about a great deity who plunged the universe into chaos and was eventually taken down by a group of specialists that consisted of a turtle, a duckling, and guinea pig...but that story is for another time."

Matthew was going to pursue him further on the subject, but then decided not to question it and instead just gazed into the fire. After a few minutes of sitting there he turned to Julius, "So what I do now?"

Julius spoke with wisdom, "You must go and find yourself. Learn to master your powers, find a way to get in contact with Merlin's spirit, and above all else, stop the great evil who has taken over your friend from plunging the universe into eternal darkness! I know this seems like a difficult task, and I understand it might be hard leaving everyone you've known and loved behind...so that's why I am going to give you three days to-"

"Okay I'll do it." Matthew said with a confident smile on his face.

Julius was taken back a little, "W-Wait, really!? You do realize how big of a decision this is, right? It will take literally everything you have to protect the universe and vanquish the great evil! Are you sure you want to do this?"

Matthew nodded his head, "Yep! Besides, it's not like I have anything better to do. This will be a piece of cake!"

Julius raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Very well then, but before you go, you're going to need a few objects that will aid you on your quest."

He summoned a box with his hand and pulled out a silver hilt that had patterns of ancient dialect on it, "This is the Nethersaber; a weapon used by Merlin himself. Once you have enough spiritual energy to use it, it will become an invaluable asset for defeating the great evil."

Julius handed it over to him, and Matthew looked at it with amazement, "Wow, this is awesome!...And what do you mean by "spiritual energy"? Am I supposed to hit people with it until it works?"

"Er- no, once you're able to control your energy, a magnificent beam of light will appear out of the handle, and then it will allow you cut down any foe that blocks your path." Julius explained.

Matthew looked closer at the hilt, "Soo...kind of like a lightsaber?"

"...Precisely."

Matthew smiled with glee, "Alright, cool! What else you got for me Juls?" Matthew asked has he placed the handle on his belt.

Julius rolled his eyes and then pulled out an object from the box that looked like a golden necklace, "This is the Medallion of Worlds; handcrafted by the gods themselves, this object will allow you to travel to any known world in the universe! Take note, that the jewel in the middle will glow green from time to time and it will automatically take you to the place you are needed most. Be cautious though, without this medallion, you won't be able to return to any other world."

He then placed the medallion around Matthew's neck, "Guard this with your life."

Matthew nodded his head, "Of course, I'll take good care of it, I promise!"

Julius smiled with content, "That's good to know. Now run along, for I have nothing left to give you."

Matthew stood up from the log and gave him a thumbs up, "Thanks for everything Julius, I won't let you down! You know, for a creepy old man who lives in a cave and smells like fish...you're all right in my book!"

Julius laughed, "Take care young one, I wish you the best of luck on your journey."

The medallion around Matthew's neck started to glow, "Don't worry, I'll be alright! I mean come on, it's not like I'm going to let myself die in my own dream, that'd be stupid! See ya!"

He then vanished out of the cave leaving Julius sitting there with a perplexed look on his face, "A dream _?..._ Oh boy, won't he be in for a surprise." Julius then heard a groan coming from the other side of the cave and saw a random guy struggling to sit up.

Julius called out to him, "Ah, I see you have finally awakened young one..."

* * *

Matthew opened his eyes and looked up at the beautiful clouds that were in the sky. He noticed he was still lying under a tree and sighed in relief, "Man, that was one weird-ass dream! Superpowers, creepy old men, and Tyler being possessed by evil spirits? I think I might of took one too many punches to the head."

Matthew laughed comically for a little bit and then felt something brush up against his arm. He looked down beside him and saw a big yellow bug looking up at him. He then stared at the bug with a blank expression on his face, "..."

The bug continued to stare at him and then crawled up his right arm. As its head was inches away from Matthew's face, it looked him in the eyes as though the bug was staring right into his soul. After a few minutes of looking at each other, it cocked it's head to the side, "...Weedle?"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Matthew screamed as he flailed his arms around like an idiot. The bug flew off his body as he ran away from the tree and moved onto a dirt path.

He noticed he was running at supersonic speed and started to panic even more, "WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! W-WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!? WHY CAN'T I STOP RUNNING?!"

Matthew kept zooming down the path as he eventually arrived in a small town. He cried and hollered as he ran past a group of unsuspecting people that were waiting at a bus stop, "FOR THE LOVE OF BILLY MAYS AND ALL THATS GREAT AND HOLY, SOMEONE HELP ME!"

The people just looked at him funny as Matthew ran down the street crying for help. He then saw an on-going bus heading straight for him and yelled, "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Matthew quickly dodged the bus by jumping 350 feet in the air. When he noticed he wasn't falling, he looked down below, and nearly crapped his pants and screamed, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHhhhhhh!"

He fell down towards the earth and crashed into a garden that was right in front of a random house. He got up and was slightly in a daze; then snapped out of it, and began to hyperventilate when he realized people were gathering in front of the house and looking at him like he was crazy. Matthew pointed his finger at them, "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU BUNCH OF MALICIOUS CREEPS!"

A little girl in the group looked up at her mom, "Mommy, why is that boy so weird?"

Matthew yelled at the girl, "DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! I KNOW YOUR GAME! THIS IS ALL JUST A CONSPIRICY TO MAKE ME THINK I'VE GONE AND LOST MY MIND! WELL LET ME TELL YOU, THAT IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK! I AM PERFECTLY NORMAL AND YOU ARE ALL INSANE FOR DRUGGING AND KIDNAPPING ME FOR YOUR DIABOLICAL SCHEMES!"

The group of people stared at Matthew like he was a maniac and then shifted their attention to what has behind him, "FURTHER MORE, I-"

*PING!*

Matthew felt something blunt hit him on the back of his head; and then passed out on the ground, as a woman was standing over him with a frying pan.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Super Matthew: Episode 2**

Tyler walked out of the portal he created and stood for a moment to admire the wondrous sight that was before his eyes. In front of him was a gothic castle that was surrounded by dead trees, and skeletons that were rancidly decaying into the ground. The castle itself was old, covered with moss and it look liked the place had been vacant for many years. He walked down the path that led to the entrance and slammed open the castle doors. As Tyler stood in the doorway, countless of rats and roaches ran past his legs and scampered off into the woods. He took one refreshing breath of dust that was lingering in the air and smiled, "Ahhh, home sweet home; just how I left it!"

He walked into the darkness of the main hall in the castle, and looked up at the chandelier that was swaying back and forth on the ceiling. He summoned fire from his finger tips and lit the candles that were attached to it with ease. Seeing that the hall was now slightly illuminated, he nodded to himself in satisfaction, "There, that's better. Now to get down to business."

Tyler used his magic to summon a short goblin-like creature out of thin air. The creature fell to the ground and sat in distraught as it had no idea what was going on. It looked around the hall frantically and when it finally noticed Tyler, it pointed its finger at him and yelled angrily, "How DARE you take me away from my home, you insolent whelp! Why I 'oughta rip off that scrawny little head of yours, shrink the rest of your body down to the size of a cantaloupe, and feed it to a Minotaur! You have some nerve to summon me without any warning you hairless ape!"

Tyler looked at the creature and laughed, "Now now Azriel, is that anyway to speak to your master?" His eyes glowed red that made the creature tremble with fear.

Azriel began to sweat a little and gulped, "Oh, m-my lord! Forgive me for not recognizing you in that uhh...peculiar body of yours. It's uh...been a l-long time since I've last seen you! H-how may I be of service to you?"

Tyler crossed his arms, "Well for starters, I want you to answer this one simple question for me..."

"Y-yes?" Azriel asked.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST THOUSAND YEARS, YOU IMCOMPETENT SACK OF WORMS!?" Tyler roared as his voice echoed throughout the castle.

Azriel trembled with fear, "W-Well my lord, y-you see...after your unfortunate defeat by the hands of that TROUBLESOME PEST MERLIN...uh no one knew exactly where you went! After waiting a while, everyone kind of assumed that you were dead, and so it was unanimously agreed to split off and go home. Meanwhile, I...uhh...took the liberty of endorsing myself in the fine luxury of relaxation by taking a long overdue...uhh...vacation? hehe."

Tyler wasn't amused at all, "I have been sealed away in a tightly compacted orb for hundreds of years while having my energy literally ripped out of me and tossed around like a tornado; and you're telling me that instead of having the mental capacity of taking FIVE SECONDS to actually LOOK for me and see if I was okay...YOU CHOSE TO GO ON VACATION!?"

"I...umm...uh...yes?" Azriel squeaked.

Tyler stared at him with aggravation, "Give me ONE good reason why I shouldn't mercilessly kill you right now!"

Azriel shot up, "Gah! P-P-Please my lord, show some compassion! Y-You wouldn't think of hurting your ever so LOYAL and VALUED right hand underling now, w-would you!?"

"I'm beginning to have my doubts." Tyler dryly stated as he rolled his eyes.

Azriel dove and groveled by Tyler's feet, "OOOHH, please my lord, forgive me for my incapability of being useful and competent! If there's anything... ANYTHING I can do to make it up to you, I will do it! PLEASE, have mercy on my soul! WAAAAHHHHHHH!"

 _'How did I get stuck with this blubbering idiot...'_ Tyler thought as Azriel obnoxiously wept beside his feet.

Tyler sighed, "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'll give you another chance, just SHUT UP and let me explain the situation!"

Azriel stood up and wiped away his tears, "T-Thank you my lord, I will not disappoint you, I swear!"

"Whatever, now listen up, I have recently come across a boy who has Merlin's spirit residing within him. How Merlin got inside the boy is beyond me, and quite frankly I don't care. All that matters, is that I want them both destroyed, so that way I am finally able to have my revenge on Merlin and take over the universe without any trouble."

"But my lord, what's stopping you from destroying the boy right now? Clearly one great and powerful such as yourself would easily be able to overpower a simple-minded human being...let alone a small boy." Azriel questioned as he scratched his head.

"You stupid fool, don't you think if that was the case I would of killed him by now? No, the boy is getting powerful energy from Merlin's spirit and has now made things more...complicated. You see, this new body I have acquired is in no condition to attack him head on; so I need time to regain my strength and train this body to its physical peak." Tyler explained as he looked over his own body.

"So what would you have ME do then...my lord?" Azriel asked curiously.

Tyler looked down at him and crossed his arms, "YOU on the other hand; I need you to go and track him down for me. Normally, I would be perfectly capable of doing this on my own, but unfortunately my new body is too exhausted to do anything right now, so I need some time to rest. Once you find the boy, keep an eye on him, and let me know IMMEDIATELY if any changes occur with his strength. So that way when the time is right, I will be ready to confront him again and destroy him for good!"

Azriel summoned a magical staff into his hand and gave Tyler a salute, "Y-Yes my lord, I will not let you down, I promise!"

"Good, now away with you, and don't disturb me unless it's important." Tyler commanded as Azriel summoned a portal with his staff.

"Of course my lord, I-I'll be on my way!" Azriel said as he walked through the portal and disappeared from out of the room.

Tyler stood in the main hall alone and smiled to himself, "Hmmm, this is going to be VERY interesting indeed. It's going to be soo satisfying to be rid of Merlin and that boy once and for all. I can almost hear the sweet sound of victory, calling my name!"

He then paused, listened for a moment, and scoffed, "Oh, what do you know? As far as I'm concerned, you're just a figment of my imagination." Tyler then proceeded to walk up some stairs that led to his chamber, laid down on the bed, and drifted off into a well needed sleep; to make up for the past thousand years.

* * *

Matthew slowly opened his eyes and noticed he was lying down on a couch with a pink blanket covered over him. He placed his hand on the back of his head and winced in pain at the bump that was there, "Ooohhh, why am I always going unconscious?"

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard..." a motherly voice called out as he continued to rub the back of his head.

Matthew closed his eyes again and tried to relax, "M-Mom? Is that you?...I had a weird dream that I had powers...and my friend turned evil...and then I was told to save the universe...and then I ended up in another world...It was sooooo weird..." he said groggily as the woman readjusted his blanket.

The woman was surprised a little, "My my, you must have quite the imagination! Well you don't have to worry about it anymore; you're safe and sound, in good ol' Pallet Town."

Matthew's eyes widened and shot straight up, "NINETEEN FIFTY-FIVE!?"

The woman gave him a weird look and Matthew shook his head, "Er- I mean... PALLET TOWN!? Oh God, what the actual heck is going on? What happened to the orphanage? Why am I here?" He looked down and saw the object that was in the woman's hand, "And why did you hit me with that!?"

The woman looked at the object and set it down embarrassingly, "Oops hehe... um...when I saw you outside my house hollering and causing a ruckus, I guess I kind of took it upon myself to go out and calm you down; that way you wouldn't disturb the neighbors anymore, so-"

"So you hit me with a frying pan!?" Matthew exclaimed as his hand gestured towards the pan.

The woman half-smiled guiltily, "S-Sorry about that, it was the only thing I had on me at the time. I only meant to give you a light tap on the head...I guess I don't know my own strength, haha."

"Yeah, you and me both, lady..." he looked down his shirt and saw the medallion dangling around his neck. He took it out and stared at it while thinking about past events that lead him up to this place, "So...am I really in another world; and my friend REALLY did get taken over by an evil spirit who wants nothing more than to take over the universe!?"

The woman cocked her head to the side in confusion, "I'm not sure what you mean...why don't we both sit down at the kitchen table and you can tell me all about it over some tea and cookies?"

Matthew sighed and smiled, "As long as there's no dung beetles in them, that'll be fine with me."

The woman gave him another weird look, "Um…what?"

Matthew laughed, "Er- nothing, just an inside joke with myself. Let's eat shall we?"

The woman smiled and nodded her head as the two of them made their way to the kitchen. After making the tea and sitting down with the cookies, Matthew proceeded to tell her all about what happened to him. By the end of his story she was pretty surprised, "Wow, sounds like you've been through a lot."

Matthew laughed, "You're telling me, this whole thing is crazy! Why is it that I'M the one who has to save the universe? Can't someone more..."masculine" do it instead, if you know what I mean?"

The woman giggled, "I believe that everyone has a purpose in life, and some people might be more right for the job than others. It could be that you were chosen because to put it simply, it was your destiny to do so!"

Matthew shrugged, "Eh, I suppose that makes sense...you know, you're taking this pretty well. Do you really believe all the stuff I'm saying?"

The woman smiled, "I don't see any reason why you would lie about it. You seem like a sensible young boy."

"Ha, says the woman who hit me with a frying pan." Matthew sarcastically remarked as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I said I was sorry about that." The woman replied as Matthew wolfed down the rest of his cookies that were on his plate.

He washed them down by drinking the rest of his tea and laughed, "Don't worry, I was just kidding. So where exactly do you think I should go from here? To be honest, I don't know where to begin with this whole "contacting Merlin's spirit from within" and "saving the universe from the great evil" and stuff..."

The woman thought about it for a moment, "Hmmm well, why don't we begin with how most kids start their own journey here; with getting a starter Pokémon to travel with?"

Matthew's eye's widened with excitement, "A Pokémon? R-Really!?"

"Mmhmm, trainers here can get a starter Pokémon from Professor Oak's lab. In fact my son recently got his first Pokémon from there not too long ago, it was pretty shocking to say the least. haha" the woman giggled as Matthew started to geek out.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be able to raise an actual Pokémon!? This is going to be soo cool! I wonder which one I should get!? Do you think I should give it a nickname?! Wouldn't it be cool if it ended up being a shiny!? Ahh, this is like an anti-social-stay-indoor-geek's dream come true! I can't wait to get my hands on one of them!...Where is his lab anyways!?"

The woman laughed, "Half a mile down the road and to the left. It's the big house with a bunch of stairs leading up to it and has a giant windmill in the back, you can't miss it. We could go over there now if you'd li-"

"YES, let's go, I want to go RIGHT NOW!" Matthew said as he stood up from his seat.

The woman smiled, "Alright, alright we can go. Just let me get my stuff together."

"ALRIGHT! This is going to be amazing! I'll just go and meet you out in front Mrs...uh...I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name."

The woman stood up as well, "Oh yes, that's right. My name is Mrs. Ketchum and I am pleased to meet you!"

Matthew gave her a thumbs up, "Likewise, now let's go!"

As Matthew zoomed out of the kitchen she giggled, "Ah, to be young, energetic, and always on the move. He really reminds me of my own son." She looked out the window and smiled, "I do hope that he's doing fine out there on his own."

Just then she heard voices from outside, "Hey mommy, look it's that weird boy again!"

"HEY, SHUT UP! FOR THE LAST TIME I AM PERFECTLY NORMAL YOU CRIMINALLY INSANE SOCIOPATH!"

Mrs. Ketchum sighed as she walked over to the couch and picked up the frying pan, "Maybe I should bring this along just in case." She then got out a huge purse, placed the pan in it, and walked outside so she and Matthew could go to the lab, and get his very first Pokémon from Professor Oak.

* * *

Matthew and Mrs. Ketchum made their way down the road to Professor Oak's lab while getting the occasional looks that were directed towards Matthew from earlier before. Mrs. Ketchum was walking at a leisurely pace as Matthew was hopping with anticipation, "Haha yes! I am so excited for this! Just think, I am about to get an actual living, breathing, Pokémon to raise as my own! This is going to be great!"

Mrs. Ketchum was confused, "I don't get it, if you've never been to this world before, how do you already know so much about Pokémon?"

Matthew stopped for a moment and looked up at her, "Weelll, that's kind of complicated. You see, in MY world, Pokémon are fictional and belong to a game that's on a hand-held system called a Gameboy; and in those games you play as a trainer who's on a quest to catch all the Pokémon and become Pokémon Champion of the region! Now because of the orphanage I grew up in was a little cheap, they couldn't afford any "brand new" systems at the time, so instead they settled in on giving me a Nintendo DS along with Pokemon Fire Red, Heart Gold, and Platinum to play with."

"I see..." Mrs. Ketchum said while still not having a full understanding of what he was talking about.

"Yeeaahh needless to say, my childhood was decently good if I do say so myself...HEY LOOK, WE'RE HERE!" Matthew exclaimed while pointing to the lab that was up on the hill.

Mrs. Ketchum looked up at the lab and smiled, "Ah, it looks like we are; I hope he's not too busy."

Matthew couldn't wait longer, "Come on, let's go!" He then proceeded to run up the steps that led to the lab.

When he got to the front door he rang the doorbell multiple times and after waiting for a minute, the door opened to reveal an older man in his early fifties. The older man looked at Matthew with concern, "Uhh, can I help yo-"

"HI MY NAME IS MATTHEW AND I REALLY REALLY REALLY WANT A POKEMON BECAUSE POKEMON ARE AMAZING AND I REALLY WANT A POKEMON BECAUSE ITS BEEN MY LIFE LONG DREAM TO HAVE ONE AND BECAUSE THEY ARE SO AMAZING AND SO I REALLY REALLY REALLY WANT A POKEMON SO WITH THAT SAID CAN I HAS A POKEMON PLEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE?!" Matthew rambled on spazidly.

The older man gave Matthew a blank look and then shut the door in his face.

"FINE! BE THAT WAY, YOU JERK!" Matthew yelled as Mrs. Ketchum finally made it up the stairs behind him. He turned to her with annoyance, "Can you believe that guy? He didn't even ask me what Pokémon I wanted! I say, lets sue the pants off the old geezer and then take his Pokémon by force! Can't imagine why he wouldn't want to talk to me!"

Mrs. Ketchum rolled her eyes, "Neither could I...here, let me try."

She then rang the doorbell one more time and after waiting another minute, the door opened again to reveal the same man from before, "Now listen here I- Oh, Mrs. Ketchum! What a pleasant surprise to see you this afternoon; how have you been?"

She gave him a warm smile, "Oh I've been doing well. In fact recently, just the other night I got a call from my son from Viridian City, and by the looks of it, he's doing perfectly fine with himself. It makes me so relieved to know that he made it there on his own safely."

The older man nodded, "Ah yes, me as well. Now tell me, who is this young boy that's with you?"

Mrs. Ketchum gestured towards Matthew, "This is Matthew, he plans on going on a journey; so he came here to get his very first Pokemon, in hopes that you could help him out."

The older man was surprised, "Oh, really?" He turned his head towards Matthew, "You must forgive me, I had no idea. You see, word has gotten out that some crazed lunatic has been terrorizing the town, and I didn't want to take any chances."

Matthew embarrassingly glanced off to the side, "Yeeaah, don't know where you could of possibly heard that from."

"Indeed. Now, why don't we all go inside and discuss about your first Pokémon?"

Matthew's eyes lit up, "Okay!"

The three of them then made their way inside the lab and entered a room full of machinery and gizmos. Matthew had to stop for a moment to take in all the cool gadgets and computers that were in the room, "Whoa...this is beyond cool! I've never been in a lab like this before!"

The older man then coughed into his hand to get his attention. Matthew stopped looking around, and stood right next to Mrs. Ketchum as the man was ready to give his lecture, "Now, in case Mrs. Ketchum hasn't told you already; I am the well-known, Professor Oak. I am a researcher who has dedicated my life in studying the many mysteries of Pokémon and how they behave in their natural environments. As a professor I am obligated to give each beginning trainer their very first Pokémon to travel with! Luckily for you, the Pokémon I ordered came in today; so that way, you won't have to wait as long for your journey to begin." Matthew could barely hold in his excitement as Professor Oak snapped his fingers and had one of his aides bring in three different Pokémon that were sitting on a metal cart.

Matthew stared in awe as Professor Oak kept on talking, "You may choose between these three Pokémon: Bulbasaur; a grass type Pokemon, Charmander; a fire type Pokemon, or Squirtle; a water type Pokemon. Each have their own strengths and weaknesses, and will no doubt be an invaluable member to your team. Keep in mind that you can only take one, so choose wisely."

Matthew grinned widely as he got closer to examine the Pokemon, "This is so cool! I can't believe there are three living Pokemon right in front of my eyes! I REALLY hope this isn't a dream...Now to choose which one I want, it's not that big of a choice. OBVIOUSLY, I'm going to go with Squirtle!"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle proclaimed smugly as the other two Pokemon sighed in disappointment.

Matthew looked over at them, "Don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't like you two or anything. It's just I'm not really into grass type Pokemon and as for Charmander; well, let's just say it's kind of overrated."

"CHAAA?!" Charmander exclaimed as its jaw hit the floor.

Matthew shifted closer to Charmander until he was at eye level with it, "Yeah, I mean come on; you don't become a fire/dragon type when you evolve into a Charizard and you can't even learn fly in the first generation. Not to mention, when you become a Charizard, you can easily get taken down by the move stealth rock, and we all know that every single Pokemon happens to have that move handy on them. So that pretty much automatically makes you a useless Pokemon in my book...just saying."

Charmander just sat there completely baffled as Matthew kept going on, "Hey, it's not my fault you have so many flaws. You'll just have to live with it. That's why I'm choosing Squirtle, cause it's vastly superior to you in practically every single possible wa-"

*WAP!*

With a quick action that seemed almost instantaneous, Charmander slammed its tail right into Matthew's face causing him to fall backwards onto the floor. Then with a puff of rage, Charmander jumped off the cart and stormed out of the lab leaving everyone else with shocked expressions on their faces. Matthew leaned up yelled, "YEAH, WELL WHO NEEDS YOU?! WATER IS SOO MUCH BETTER ANYWAYS!"

He then got up, looked at Professor Oak who had his mouth open, and casually asked, "Soo...about that Squirtle?"

"GO AFTER IT!" Oak yelled as he franticly pointed to the door.

"Uhh...r-right, HEY COME BACK HERE YOU!" Matthew shouted as he ran out the door to get Charmander.

Professor Oak placed his hand on his head and turned to Mrs. Ketchum, "What are we going to do with this boy?"

"I have no idea..." Mrs. Ketchum remarked as she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head in disapproval.

* * *

Matthew was about half way down the steps from Professor Oak's lab when he finally noticed Charmander sulking underneath a nearby tree. Matthew jumped the rest of the stairs, walked over to it and crossed his arms, "There you are, I knew you couldn't have gotten that far." Charmander looked up, glared at him, and turned away in a huff.

Matthew rolled his eyes, "Oh, don't give me that. I should be the one angry at YOU, considering you hit me in the face with that burning tail of yours!"

Charmander grunted and continued to pout, leaving Matthew in an uncomfortable situation, "You know, you didn't have to take it THAT personally! I was just being honest; and you know what they say, "honesty is the best policy"...am I right? hehe."

Charmander was still being silent as Matthew glanced off to the side and scratched his neck, "Okay, so MAYBE I was a little too honest but come on, who cares what I think? I'm sure someone will come around and choose you as their first Pokemon if you give it enough time. You just need to be patient, that's all."

Charmander sighed and stared at the ground with sorrow. Matthew looked at it with sympathy, sat down with his legs crossed in front of it and gave it a warm smile, "Hey, if it's any consolation to you, I'm...pretty much in the same boat as you are at the moment."

Charmander gave him an incredulous look as Matthew laughed, "I mean it, for the past fourteen years I've been stuck in a somewhat broken-down orphanage waiting for someone to pick me up as well."

"...Charmander? Cha Cha?" Charmander questioned as Matthew leaned on his back and looked up at the sky.

Matthew shrugged, "Weellll you see, no one really gave me mind and wanted to adopt me, simply because I was too "different" and "weird" and stuff."

"Chaa? Charmander, Cha." Charmander said with a little bit of pity in it's voice.

"Yeah, it did kind of suck, but I didn't care; and personally, I never let it get to me." Matthew casually stated while showing truth within his voice.

Charmander began to feel curious, "Cha, Cha?"

"Why? Because, if being adopted means that I have to change who I am, just to please the others around me, then I say it's not worth it! Who cares if we're different? If no one wants to choose us just because we're not like the others, then it's their loss for missing out on the true potential we both might have for the world. It's not our fault for them being the stuck up judgmental idiots they are...excluding myself of course, haha." Matthew said hypocritically as Charmander rolled its eyes.

"Look, all I'm saying is don't worry about it, and you'll be fine. I'm sure someone will come along, choose you as their first Pokemon, and be perfectly happy with it...okay?" Matthew bargained as Charmander thought to itself.

After a few minutes of thinking, Charmander finally nodded it's head in agreement. Matthew smiled, "Good, now how about we both go back to the lab so I can be out of your hair, or the lack thereof, and I can FINALLY get my Squirtle from Professor Oak?"

Charmander gave him a dry look, "Cha, Charmander..."

"Yeeaahh, I kind of get that a lot. Now come on, let's go, shall we?" Matthew promptly asked as he stood back up on his feet.

Charmander shrugged its shoulders, got up and proceeded to go with Matthew. As they were about to walk back to the lab Matthew took one last look at the tree and laughed to himself, "Ha, who knew trees were such a good place to sit and ponder out loud to yourself? If this keeps up, the trees might know everything about us; and who knows what would happen then!?"

"Charmander Char Char." Charmander sarcastically remarked.

"Hey, you can't be too careful. After all, there's a reason why we cut down so many trees a year!"

Charmander rolled its eyes again, and the two of them made their way back to the lab, leaving the tree to maniacally think to itself, "Soon..."

As Matthew and Charmander made their way up the steps to the lab, little did they know that they were being watched from a distance, "So, this is the putrid little human that poses a threat to the master." Azriel scoffed as he popped his head out of a nearby bush.

"Hmph, he doesn't seem that powerful. As far as I can see, he's just a simple-minded child that doesn't look intimidating in the least! Perhaps my lord is overreacting and getting himself worked up over nothing."

Azriel then shook his head in denial, "No, I mustn't think that way. I'm sure the master knows what he is talking about, and I should know better than to doubt his great intelligence and wisdom! If he says that the boy is a threat, then a threat he shall be. For all we know, this boy could be a highly trained soldier with advanced techniques beyond anyone's comprehension!"

Matthew's foot then accidentally slipped causing him to fall backwards down the stairs in a comical fashion. As soon as he hit the bottom, he hollered in pain and clutched his left leg, "OW, MY KNEE! WHY DOES GRAVITY HATE ME SOO!?"

"...Then again, being trapped in an orb for a thousand years may have taken a toll on the master and he's just simply...ignorant of the new world around him and has not yet realized that stupidity has only worsen throughout the years." Azriel said to himself as he continued to watch Matthew rocking back and forth in pain.

Azriel crouched back into the bush, came out from behind and brushed the leaves off his cloak, "Seriously? Why does the master want me to watch the boy when I am perfectly capable of disposing him myself? It's a complete insult if he thinks I can't handle it on my own!"

All of the sudden, an idea popped into his head, "That's it! I could destroy the boy right now and save the master's trouble of doing it later! That way he will be pleased with me as his loyal servant, and I would finally be able to get the proper respect I deserve!"

Azriel chuckled to himself, "Oh yes, I can't wait for that day to come! Now as for the matter of getting rid of that pest; how I should go about it? Hmmm, so many spells, and so many ways for him to die. I wonder-"

*PING*

Just then a Pokeball got chucked towards his head, causing him to be temporarily knocked out for a few seconds. After his dizzy spell, he looked to the ground, picked up the ball that was thrown at him and yelled, "WHO DARES THROW A METALLIC BALL AT THE HEAD OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL AZRIEL!?"

"Whoa, a talking Pokémon! I've never seen one like that before!" a young random trainer exclaimed with amazement.

Azriel growled in anger, "I AM NO POKE-MAN YOU STUPID LITTLE HALF-PINT! NOW AWAY WITH YOU BEFORE I MELT YOUR FLESH AND USE THE REST OF YOUR REMAINS FOR MY PETUNIAS!"

The trainer however was oblivious to what he was saying, "Aw man, I didn't even get it on my first try. I know! Maybe if I throw more Pokeballs at it, it will eventually go in one of them!"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT I'M SAY- *PING* OW!" Azriel yelped in pain as another Pokeball got chucked towards his head.

"WHY YOU LI-" *PING*

"OW, STO-" *PING*

"I MEAN-" *PING*

"IF YOU THROW ONE MORE OF THOSE THINGS AT ME I SWEAR I'LL-" *PING* *PING* *PING* *PING* *PING* *PING* *PING* *PING* *PING* *PING* *PING* *PING* *PING* *PING* *PING* *PING* *PING* *PING* *PING* *PING* *PING* *PING* *PING*

After throwing about thirty Pokeballs at Azriel's head the trainer finally ran out of them, "Ah shoot, that was my last Pokeball! Oh well, I guess someone owns this Pokemon already. What a letdown, I don't know if I will ever be able to recover from this lo- Hey look, a Rattata!" The trainer then ran off in excitement to follow the rat-like Pokemon, leaving Azriel barely conscious on the ground with many bruises on his head.

"Oooohhhh...stupid human being, comparing me to a mindless creature that does their bidding without a second thought! Ha, why if I had one I'd-" Azriel then dawned another brilliant thought in his head, "Hhmmm, that gives me an idea, hehehe..."

* * *

Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak were inside the lab sitting down at a table and drinking tea. The two of them were in the middle of a conversation about different types of recipes when Matthew limped in the room with Charmander, "You know, most starter Pokemon would be eager to help a beginning trainer in their time of need; but you on the other hand, would rather just sit back and laugh as I cry and suffer through excruciating pain!"

Charmander stifled a laugh and gave him a thumbs up, "Char Char Charmander!"

Matthew looked at Charmander sardonically and remarked, "Yeah, thanks a lot. You're a real pal you know..."

Charmander gave him an innocent smile as Professor Oak took notice and turned his head towards them, "Ah, I see you two are finally back! Shall I presume you both managed to settle your differences and come to some sort of an agreement?"

Matthew and Charmander looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, "Eh, I guess you could say that. Can I have my Squirtle now?"

Professor Oak sighed and looked towards Mrs. Ketchum, "He is rather persistent isn't he?" She nodded her head in agreement and he turned back to Matthew, "Well, if you truly feel this way then there is no denying your request. As long as you feel you've made the right decision, then that's all what matters."

Matthew nodded his head in certainty as Professor Oak stood up from his seat, "Very well, you stay here and I will go get Squirtle's Pokeball and everything you will need for your journey."

"Sounds good to me!" Matthew happily replied.

As Professor Oak went off to get the supplies needed for Matthew, Mrs. Ketchum stood up from her seat and made her way to the door leading outside. Matthew looked at her with confusion, "Where are you going?"

Mrs. Ketchum smiled brightly, "Oh, on our way over here I took notice of these lovely flowers that were growing right in front of the lab! I'm going to go see what type they were so I can take note of them and add them to my own little garden I have at home, tehe. Would you like to come along with me?"

Matthew looked at her sheepishly, "Ehh, that's alright, you go on ahead without me. I'll be fine, I'm kind of allergic to flowers anyways, hehe."

Mrs. Ketchum nodded her head with feeling, "Alright, I understand. I'll be back in a little bit!" She then strode out the door, humming a little tune, as she left Matthew and Charmander alone in the room by themselves.

He turned to Charmander and smiled, "Well Charmander, I guess this is it."

Charmander nodded in agreement, "Char."

Matthew laughed, "You know, despite the fact we can both get on each other's nerves...I gotta say, it's been fun getting to know you."

Charmander shrugged its shoulders and smiled, "Charmander."

"Yeeaah, I do wish you the best of luck with your future, and I do hope that our paths will cross one day. After all, I still gotta get you back for whacking me with that tail of yours!"

Charmander chuckled and took pride in its tail. Matthew stared at it with fake animosity but then started to chuckle as well, and soon after the two of them began to share a heartfelt laugh with each other. However, the moment was short lived when they both heard a shriek of terror coming from outside, "AAAHHHHHH!"

They both stopped laughing and turned their attention to the doorway, "What the- that sounded like Mrs. Ketchum! Come on, let's go!" Matthew urgently said as the two of them ran out the door.

When they ran outside the lab and down the steps, they saw Mrs. Ketchum on the ground trembling with fear. Matthew ran up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Mrs. Ketchum what's going o-OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?"

"OOOOONNNIIIIIIXXXXXX!" the creature roared as it rampaged down the road; destroying trees and houses left and right, while scaring away any townsfolk in the area. The creature was forty feet high and was made out of stone. Its color was as black as night, had a mystical purple aura surrounding it, and had its tail covered with big sharp spikes at the end.

The three of them were taken aback by the creature so much that they didn't notice Professor Oak running down the stairs and calling after them, "Hey everyone, what's going on? How come there's so much- GAAAHHH! W-WHY IS THERE AN ONIX IN THE MIDDLE OF PALLET TOWN?!"

"WHAT!?" Matthew had to do a quick double take at the creature and then snapped his head back to Professor Oak, "Okay I-I'm sorry, I know you're a Pokemon Professor and all, and to be honest I'm not completely sure whether or not you got your degree from back of a cereal box but, even I can see that is CLEARLY NOT AN ONIX!"

"OOOOONNNNIIIIIXXXXXX!" The "Onix" roared again at the top of its lungs.

Professor Oak began to sweat a little, "W-Well never mind what it is, the question is how did it get here?!"

"H-How am I supposed to know!? This thing looks like it just broke out of an experimental lab or something!" Matthew franticly proposed.

"Well there's no sense of pondering this now, you need to find a way to stop it from doing any more harm to the town!" Professor Oak stated profoundly.

Matthew was taken back again, "WHAT?! WHY ME!?"

"Because, you're the only one who can stand up to that creature!"

"B-But that doesn't mean I WANT to! You expect me to fight that thing on my own!?" Matthew complained as he roughly gestured towards the raging "Onix".

Professor Oak shook his head, "No! We need you to go and battle it with a Pokemon! Take Charmander, and I'm sure the two of you will think of a way to beat it!"

Charmander looked at Professor Oak like he was crazy, "CHAAA!?"

"Yeah I agree, WHAT!? ARE YOU INSANE!? Not only would we be at a type disadvantage to that...thing but just look at it, it's huge! What makes you think we would possibly have a chance against it in the first place?" Matthew asked doubtfully.

"Because," Mrs. Ketchum spoke dramatically, "We believe in the both of you!"

Matthew and Charmander both took a moment to take her words to heart. They then turned their heads towards each other and mentally saw the fire blazing within their eyes. With a final nod of confidence, they looked back to Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak. Matthew took a deep breath said, "Alright, we'll do it...but wouldn't it make more sense for me to use a Squirt-"

"There's no time! Now come on, let's go!" Professor Oak yelled as he helped Mrs. Ketchum up on her feet and ran in the direction of the "Onix" with her.

Matthew turned his head towards Charmander nervously and spoke, "...Well, here goes nothing."

Charmander gave him a reassuring look of belief, "Charmander!"

Matthew smiled, and then the two of them got up, and ran towards where the destructive "Onix" was rampaging.

* * *

When the two of them finally caught up with the creature, Matthew halted and stared at it with fear. He then looked down at Charmander and saw that it was just as scared as he was. He then had a second thought about taking the "nope train" to "Screwthisville", when he heard the voice of Professor Oak calling out to him, "Don't worry you two, you can do this! All you have to do is focus!"

Matthew looked back to Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum and turned back to Charmander, "You know what? I think he has a point, are you ready for this?"

Charmander looked at him confidently, "Char!"

Matthew nodded in agreement, "Alright then," he then turned to the "Onix" and shouted, "HEY YOU BIG STUPID BOOTLEG OF A POKEMON, DOWN HERE!"

The "Onix" stopped thrashing around, noticed Matthew and roared, "OOONNNIIXXXXX!"

Matthew gulped a little, but continued on faking his bravery, "Who do you think you are, coming to Pallet Town and destroying things left and right!? It's not nice, a-and you should be ashamed of yourself, you hear!?"

"OOOOONNNIIIIXXXXX!" the creature again roared angrily. It then charged up a big ball of dark energy in its mouth and blasted a deadly laser beam towards Matthew; only for it to miss inches away from his head.

Matthew stood there with his eyes bulging out and his mouth hanging open. He then snapped out of it and swiftly turned the other way, "Well Charmander it's been nice knowing you; let me know how the big death defying battle between you and the gigantic rock demon from Hell goes, a-and we'll do lunch together sometime...see ya!"

Charmander quickly grabbed the back of Matthew's shirt before he could escape, "Charmander Char!"

Matthew sighed, "Okay, okay fine!" He then turned back to the "Onix" and pointed his finger at it, "Alright, i-if that's how it's going to be...then so be it; Go Charmander!"

Charmander jumped out in front of him, ready for battle, "Charmander!"

The "Onix" growled and began to raise its tail. As it was about slam down on Charmander, Matthew yelled, "Quick! Dodge its attack and use flamethrower!"

"Chaaa!?" Charmander jumped out of the way of "Onix's" tail and looked at Matthew with confusion, "Char Char Charmander Char Char Char!"

"WHAT!? What do you mean you're only at level five?!" Matthew groaned, "Okay fine, use scratch..."

"CHAAAAAAAAAA!" Charmander hollered as it ran towards the "Onix" and managed to successfully land a hit on its body. The "Onix" looked down at the pathetic attempt made by it and used its tail to slam Charmander into a nearby tree.

"Well that's not entirely surprising..." Matthew stated bluntly.

He looked at the "Onix" and grumbled in annoyance, "This is stupid! How am I supposed to beat this thing? It's not like it's gonna have an obvious weak point, telling me where to hit it...unless-" Matthew squinted and barely managed make out the tiny scratch that was left by Charmander.

He then formed a crazy idea in his head, "That's it...Hey Charmander!"

"Chaaaaar...?" Charmander responded as it snapped out of its daze.

"Listen, I need you to do that again!" Matthew boldly instructed.

"CHAA!?"

"Yeah! Keep hitting it in the same place you hit it before! Trust me, I have a plan, and it's fool proof!"

"Chaa Charmander..." Charmander complied uncertainly. It then tried attacking the "Onix" in the same place from before; only for it to make another tiny mark on the "Onix's" body and getting itself slammed back again towards the tree.

As the continuous cycle of landing a hit and getting flung back was going on in the background, Matthew walked away for a moment to talk to Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak, "Hey guys what's up?"

"M-Matthew, you can't just walk away from a battle like this!" Professor Oak reproached.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Hey Mrs. Ketchum, this might be a weird question, but do you happen to have anything blunt and heavy in that huge purse of yours?"

"W-Well..." Mrs. Ketchum embarrassingly stammered as she pulled out the frying pan she used earlier from before, "Will this do?"

Matthew looked at it dryly, "Huh, that figures...but yeah, that will work finely for me. Thank you!" He then took the pan out of her hands and started walking away.

She called out to him, "What are you going to do with that?"

Matthew turned his head towards her and gave her a slick smile, "You'll see..."

As he returned to the battle with the "Onix", Charmander was at its limit and was about to collapse. Matthew saw the visible damage it had done to the "Onix" and was satisfied, "Okay Charmander, that's enough. I'll take it from here!"

"Chaaaaa..." Charmander groggily stated.

"Alright now!" Matthew ran up to the "Onix" and shouted courageously, "It's time to ROCK and ROLL!"

In that moment, everyone in the entire town facepalmed simultaneously at his terrible pun. Matthew looked around to everybody and scoffed, "Screw you all, that was clever..."

He then swung the frying pan with all his super power might at the X Charmander engraved on its body, shattering it's front into pieces, launching creature into the sky, "OOOOOOOOoooonnnniiiiixxxxxxxxx!" and was never to be seen by the townsfolk again.

A moment went by as the town went completely silent, trying to process what had happened. Then after a little bit, they gathered around the two of them and began to cheer with thunderous applause! Matthew was a little taken back by all of the praise, and didn't really know how to react. He heard the little girl's voice call out, "Hey look mommy, the weird boy and his Charmander saved the day!"

Matthew looked at the girl, then looked back to Charmander and smiled greatly, "She's right Charmander! We did it, we actually did it!"

"Charmander!" it proclaimed happily.

"Listen, I know it was tough, but you know, we managed to pull through. Way to hang in there little buddy!" Matthew then pulled Charmander into a light embrace and the two of them shared a special moment.

As they let go of each other, Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak walked up to both of them. Matthew smiled proudly, "So, not bad for my first Pokémon battle, am I right-?"

"You're not supposed to hit the Pokemon during a battle! It's unethical I tell you!" Professor Oak scolded as Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know, but come on, I beat it didn't I?"

Professor Oak sighed placed his hand on his head, "Well yeah but, you didn't have to launch it into the sky. After all, that Onix could have been an invaluable specimen for research. Now that it's gone, who knows where it could be at this moment...?"

Meanwhile in a random park miles off from Pallet Town, an average looking guy was trying to ask this beautiful girl out on a date. The guy pleaded, "Come on Julia, why won't you go out on a date with me?"

The girl looked at the guy with disgust, "Uck, I wouldn't go out with YOU if you were the last guy on Earth!"

The guy was heartbroken, "B-But why?

"Because to put it simply, you're not my type and I'm too pretty to go out with a looser like you!"

The guy looked into her eyes with desperation, "Come on, I'm sure if we have one night to ourselves, we would have a wonderful time! Won't you consider going on a date with me, please?"

The girl laughed scornfully, "Ha! I'll consider it...when the day an Onix falls out of the sky!"

*THUD*

Just then the "Onix" fell beside the two, lying unconscious on the ground. The girl looked up and wailed, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

As she ran away screaming the guy looked up at the "Onix" and saw it disintegrating right in front of his eyes. He then called out to the girl, "So I'll pick you up at six?"

* * *

As the sun was beginning to set, Matthew and Charmander were sitting outside of the lab, enjoying the beautiful weather and watching the Pidgey's fly by. They then heard footsteps and turned around to see Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak approaching them from behind. Matthew and Charmander got up as Professor Oak greeted them, "So, what are you two doing out here?"

Matthew smiled, "Oh nothing much, just chilling I guess." he stated nonchalantly as he put his arms behind his head.

"Hmm I see, well I suppose it's nice to have a final moment together before you have to say good-bye to one another." Professor Oak said sentimentality.

Matthew was shocked, "What!? Good-bye? What do you mean by that?"

Professor Oak spoke firmly, "Why, haven't you forgotten? You told me before you wanted a Squirtle, and a Squirtle you will receive. Once you have chosen a Pokemon, there is no going back. That is why I told you to choose wisely when picking your partner in the first place."

Matthew looked to the ground, "Oh...yeah, that's right. I did forget...sorry."

Professor Oak raised his eyebrow, "You seem disappointed. I thought you would be overjoyed to have your very own Squirtle who is, may I quote, "vastly superior to Charmander in practically every single possible way." Isn't that what you have wanted? Are you not happy with the choices you've made?"

Matthew looked to Charmander and back to Professor Oak, "No...I mean yes…i mean...I don't know..."

He looked down at Charmander again, noticing it looking at him with curiosity and wonder. After thinking about it for a second, Matthew finally came to a decision and stated, "I think I've changed my mind and would rather have Charmander by my side."

Charmander gasped and grinned out of excitement as Professor Oak shook his head, "I'm sorry Matthew, but you need to learn to live with whatever choices you make, Squirtle is your Pokemon and that's final. Besides, I thought you said Charmander was completely useless in your boo-"

"I was wrong okay! Just shut up!" Matthew spouted angrily.

"Matthew..." Mrs. Ketchum spoke softly.

Professor Oak remained silent and Matthew sighed, "Look, Charmander is NOT a useless Pokémon. Sure it might have some flaws, but who doesn't? Charmander has shown me that with enough perseverance, ANY Pokémon could have potential to do anything! Pokémon don't exist just to serve humans, they are here to be companions and be there for you in your time of need. Even though we've known each other for a short amount of time, Charmander has been there for me...and you know what? I don't think I would want to trade it for any other Pokémon in the world!"

Charmander agreed with Matthew's statement and embraced him to prove a point. As Matthew placed his hand on Charmander's head, Professor Oak closed his eyes and thought to himself. After a moment, he opened his eyes back up again and gave Matthew a smile, "Good, now you know what it truly means to own a Pokemon. Here you go," He handed Matthew a ball, "This is Charmander's Pokeball, I hope you take good care of it."

Matthew was in shock, "Wha- really!? You're going to let me have Charmander?"

Professor Oak nodded his head, "Yes, I think you've earned it. On top of that, here are five more Pokeballs and a Pokedex to record your journey in."

He handed him the objects and Matthew was overjoyed, "YES! OH MY GOD, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SOO MUCH! Charmander did you hear that? We get to travel together!"

"Charmander!" Charmander shouted rejoicefully as it spun around and did a little dance to celebrate.

Matthew joined in on Charmander's little dance, but then looked at the stuff in his hands and asked, "You know, I'm grateful for the Pokeball's and stuff, but where am I going to put all of this?"

"I think I have the solution to that," Mrs. Ketchum brought out a red bag from behind her, "This used to belong to my son before he went off on his journey. So feel free to use this back-pack to put all of the stuff you find along the way."

She handed Matthew the bag and he put the Pokeballs and Pokedex inside it. He smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak. You two helped me so much today and I don't know how I could possibly repay you both."

"Don't worry Matthew, all you need to do is be safe, and go and fulfill your destiny!" Mrs. Ketchum replied merrily.

"Indeed. Matthew, your legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Charmander awaits you! Go and have a good time!" Professor Oak stated inspiringly.

Matthew swung his back pack around his shoulders and nodded, "Yes, I will. Thank you for everything! It's been nice meeting you both!"

"So long Matthew, I wish you the best of luck with your journey!" Mrs. Ketchum said as she gave Matthew a hug good-bye.

Matthew blushed out of embarrassment, "Uh, thanks Mrs. Ketchum. I hope I'll get a chance to meet you again soon."

"I hope so too!" Mrs. Ketchum said hopefully as she let go of Matthew and readjusted his back-pack like a mother would do for her son.

He then turned to Professor Oak who had his hand out towards him. Matthew took it and shook it firmly, "Remember Matthew, if you ever need help or any advice, feel free to call my lab, and I will see what I can do for you."

Matthew nodded his head and let go of his hand, "I'll keep that in mind, and again, thank you for everything! I really do appreciate it!" He then looked down at his new partner and asked, "So Charmander, are you ready to go on an adventure with me?"

Charmander beamed with delight and gave him a thumbs up, "Charmander!"

Matthew grinned widely and pointed onward, "Alright then, LET'S GO!"

The two of them then ran down the road side by side, as Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak waved good-bye. However, as the two of them ran off into the sunset; Azriel popped out from behind a tree, threw his staff on the ground and spouted, "I can't believe that idiot boy thwarted my creature! I never knew a human being could be that...powerful! Hmm, I must tell the master right away of this new turn of events!" He then summoned a portal with his staff, walked through it, and left without a trace; all the while leaving Matthew unbeknownst of the danger that lies ahead.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
